hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Hello yoshi Roller rescue
Hello Yoshi: Roller Rescue (ハローキティのピコピコ大作戦 Harō Yoshi no Pikopiko Daisakusen, lit. "Hello Yoshi's Picopico Mission") is an 2006 action-adventure-racing video game developed by XPEC Entertainment for the Nintendo DS, GameCube, and Windows. The Xbox version is not compatible with Xbox 360. The game features Hello Yoshi characters to visit Mimmy and Kitty's home planet Solaria, but Block Warrior and his minions invade Solaria kingdom to rule the Multiverse, but Yoshi can stop it. The game also features exclusive character designs by Hunter Roberson and Rhett Deal. Yoshi is not pleased. Armed with a magic wand and roller skates, she must rescue those who were captured and turn back the alien invasion. Once she rescues enough friends, they can help too, with each partner offering different combat abilities. The game has a fair amount of unlockables, with character profiles, mission rankings, upgrading partners, a Sound Test, and rescuing everyone who was captured. This game contains examples of: Edit * Alien Invasion * And Your Reward Is Clothes: Doing well on missions can get Kitty new outfits. * Artificial Brilliance: My Melody's smart enough to eat her own cooking to heal herself if she's hurt. * Baleful Polymorph: In the final levels, a laser can turn Kitty into a helpless block for a few seconds. * Big Bad: Block-O. * The Cavalry: In the final mission, all the villagers work to power up Keroppi's gun. * Continuity Porn: A lot of Sanrio characters appear, and the character bios are fairly detailed. * Crutch Character: Badtz-Maru helps out for the first stage only. * Distressed Damsel/Distressed Dude: Block-O and his minions have captured all of Kitty's friends and family. * Double Unlock: You unlock items for free, but aside from outfits you have to buy them once they're made available. * The Dragon: Block-O's field commander, who is fought in the penultimate mission. * Drop the Hammer: One unlockable weapon is a mallet. * Early Bird Boss: While the tank boss doesn't take much to go down, you have little health at that point in the game. * Early Game Hell: Playing as Badtz-Maru is difficult at first because he has lower health. However, by the end of the game he has more health than Kitty would have. * Elite Mook: The riot shield enemies, gigantic tin cans with shields and bottles as weapons. * Fragile Speedster: My Melody's pretty fast, and can heal you, but she has the lowest health even after being fully upgraded. * General Failure: Block-O hasn't conquered anything before setting his sights on Earth. * Glass Cannon: The crocodile helper has the best attack, but is very fragile. * Grievous Harm with a Body: Tabo and Roundabouts crash into enemies to attack. Justified with the latter since he's a car. * Heroic Mime: Aside from a couple meows when getting hit, Kitty doesn't talk. * Holiday Mode: There are special Loading Screen pictures for holidays, as well as Hello Kitty's birthday. * Implacable Man: Block-O's final weapon is this. It's impossible to defeat it; you have to stall it until Keroppi can finish it off with a Wave Motion Gun. * It's a Wonderful Failure: Failing to stop the giant robot in the final mission results in a Downer Ending where Block-O succeeds and the Earth and all of its inhabitants are turned into a cube. * Jump Scare: Mission 5's merry-go-round suddenly activates and plays jarring music. * The Medic: My Melody can heal you with cake. * Mr. Exposition: Keroppi, via Kitty's computer. * Never Recycle Your Schemes: Averted in the New Game+, with Block-O doing everything exactly the same as before with one addition to the plan. * New Game+: Playing as Badtz-Maru. Interestingly, this takes place after the main game, with Block-O having copied himself and done everything again, except this time capturing Kitty as well. * Non-Lethal Warfare: Purin's pudding stuns enemies. * Offscreen Teleportation: Your companions teleport if you leave them behind. * One-Man Army: Kitty, and in the New Game+ Badtz-Maru. * The Professor: Keroppi takes this role. * Rank Inflation * Secret Character: Badtz-Maru, who wields a frying pan and has lower health at the beginning of the game. * Slippy-Slidey Ice World: The supermarket's freezer level. * Sound Test: Kitty's grandpa lets you listen to all the music encountered in the game, and her grandma lets you view all the cutscenes. * Sugar Apocalypse: Evil aliens invade Earth with the intention of turning everyone on the planet into a cube, complete with a Downer Ending if you fail to defeat the final boss. * Sugar Bowl * Wake Up Call Boss: The train. * You Shall Not Pass: The final mission is this, with Kitty stalling an invincible robot until the others can finish it off. Category:Games